


Churning the insides of a flustered mind

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, abstract writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: He finds himself in an endless state of impossible dreaming.





	Churning the insides of a flustered mind

**Author's Note:**

> i found this folder of short stories i wrote about a year ago and i found i quite like this one, although it's very abstract

He finds himself in an endless state of impossible dreaming, one where his name is called (“Killua, Killua!”) by the brightest of lights he’s ever known.

The static in his mind burns; it makes his head feel heavy and useless. “I’m fine.” he mutters, but the words are lost. He reaches out to catch them but his body is slow and uncooperative so instead he makes contact with a wet cheek. It feels much like his own, but more alive. Brighter and not as blue.

Failure. At what, he isn’t sure- “Everything” something in the back of his head tells him. It sounds sharp, a lot like dead eyes and black hair. Someone in the distance is screaming.

“Killua!” his name sounds unfamiliar to his ears.


End file.
